<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фунт by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189408">Фунт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Три эпизода из жизни Майкрофта Холмса, связанные одной общей деталью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фунт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается Амнезине (Amnezyna), очень сильно повлиявшей на мой хэдканон по поводу братиков.</p><p>Написано на слово "фунт". С Лондонской литературной лавочки.</p><p>Выложено 7 января 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он плохо помнит день смерти отца, несмотря на свою исключительную память. Большая часть событий – словно в тумане, разрываемом лишь отдельными вспышками даже не воспоминаний, а странных замерших картинок. </p><p>Полисмен у них на пороге. Женат, дочь, в полиции недавно, испуган – автоматически сканирует сознание, пока тот «с прискорбием сообщает» известие, навсегда изменившее их жизнь.</p><p>Застывший взгляд матери. У нее шок. Недоуменный – младшего брата. Ему всего десять, ему сложно так сразу понять, что родители тоже умирают. Майкрофту семнадцать, и он все хорошо понимает. Слишком хорошо.</p><p>Однофунтовая монета. Новенькая, они совсем недавно вошли в обращение. Он уже долго вертит ее между пальцами, стоя у окна, но замечает это только сейчас. «Соберись. Ты теперь старший в семье», - мысленно говорит он себе. – «Ты отвечаешь за мать и за брата. Ты теперь старший». </p><p>***</p><p>- Это слишком опасно, - они поехали на побережье в эти выходные, и теперь двенадцатилетний Шерлок намерен нырнуть в море с высоченной отвесной скалы: так здесь развлекаются местные и особо ретивые туристы. Шерлок хорошо плавает и прекрасно ныряет. Но это слишком опасно.</p><p>- Майкрофт, ради бога! Я смотрел статистику: здесь в год бывает хорошо, если десяток смертей. Это в разы меньше, чем…</p><p>- Избавь меня от статистики, пожалуйста, - ему не хочется даже представлять, что он будет говорить матери, если брат случайно войдет в этот «десяток».</p><p>- Ну, хорошо, - Шерлок, улыбаясь, извлекает из кармана монету в один фунт. – Давай сыграем. Если угадаю, то прыгну. Если нет – значит, нет.</p><p>- Шерлок, это глупо.</p><p>- Решка! – тот, не переставая улыбаться, подкидывает монету и ловит ее на тыльную сторону ладони. Медленно убирает руку и показывает Майкрофту портрет Ее Величества. </p><p>- Шерлок!</p><p>- Смотри, тут написано: «DECUS ET TUTAMEN*». Пожалуй, возьму ее с собой, на удачу, - и, не дождавшись ответа, он устремляется вверх по склону холма, на ходу снимая джинсы.</p><p>- Шерлок, не смей!</p><p>- А ты попробуй меня остановить! </p><p>Майкрофт срывается следом – и успевает к краю лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, как летит вниз, сложив руки, маленькая фигурка. Он делает следующий вдох только тогда, когда над поверхностью воды показывается черноволосая голова.</p><p>- Майкрофт! – Шерлок смеется, поднимаясь по тропинке обратно наверх. – Мааайкрооофт! Майкрофт, я потерял монетку!</p><p>***</p><p>- Это слишком опасно.</p><p>- Послушай, ему ведь нужен я. Это отличный план.</p><p>- «Отличные планы» редко подразумевают вероятность летального исхода.</p><p>- Ну, хорошо, - в глазах его младшего брата плещется ехидство, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего. Порывшись в кармане пальто, Шерлок достает оттуда однофунтовую монету. – Давай сыграем. Если я угадаю – то прыгну. Если нет – то нет.</p><p>- Мы это уже проходили.</p><p>- И все закончилось хорошо, если ты помнишь. Решка! – через несколько секунд Шерлок показывает портрет Ее Величества, лежащий на тыльной стороне его ладони. Потом кладет монету на стол и разворачивается на сто восемьдесят. </p><p>«Шерлок, не смей!»</p><p>«А ты попробуй меня остановить!»</p><p>- Не хочешь взять ее с собой, на удачу? – с усмешкой говорит Майкрофт.</p><p>- Не будь суеверным.</p><p>- Будь… осторожнее, - Шерлок оборачивается на пороге, улыбается и выходит из кабинета. Майкрофт берет фунт со стола и читает: «PRO TANTO QUID RETRIBUAMUS**». Потом встает, подходит к окну и долго стоит так, вертя монету между пальцами.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*DECUS ET TUTAMEN – «Украшение и защита». Надпись на ребре однофунтовой монеты 1983 года выпуска.<br/>** PRO TANTO QUID RETRIBUAMUS – «Чем мы сможем отплатить за столь многое?» Надпись на ребре однофунтовой монеты 2010 года выпуска.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>